The Legend of Dark Army
by DivasTagTeamChamps
Summary: There are some new losers in the WWE.And The Undertaker hasn’t hade much luck on winning,either.So, together they decide to form an alliance:Dark Army.They go from losers to winners,making their friendship stronger.But their path won't be easy.
1. There are Winners and the are Losers

"In life there winners and there are losers"

Miz: welcome to the "The Dirt Sheet" today's title: The looser list! whoraa!!

Morrison: the losers...where do we start, Miz?

Miz: let's see (he takes out a list) ...Daniela...

Morison: little Dany...

Miz: awwww, lil Dany...so innocent...so loser...

Morrison: how many times does she have won, ever since she started here?

Miz: let's see...I don't remember

Morrison: you don't, 'cause she hasn't won!

Miz: Uh!

Morrison: no...And she thinks everybody laughs with her...but really...they laugh at her

Miz: JA JA JA JA!

Morrison: next!

Miz: the next loser, and besides retard...llama boy

Morrison: the llama boy

Miz: more like Lame a Boy, HE'S SO RETARDED!

Morrison: more retarded than you!

Miz: that's true! ja!

Morrison: you say right, he goes left, I don't even know where he's looking at

Miz: (looks nowhere, imitating llama boy)

Morrison: NNNNNEXT!

Miz: the qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq-

Morrison: just say it!

Miz: queer, Juanki, what's that?

Morrison: yeah, what's Juanki?

Miz: more like Queerki

Morrison: indeed...you see he...or she...is a bad example of men

Miz: men! men! men! men! he's gay!

Morrison: Yeah we kinda figure that out already

Miz: well, he or she is a waist of time, he's a gay loser!

Morrison: NEXT!

Miz: Ms. No body, Monica

Morrison: she hasn't even wrestler, she's just ask stupid questions

Miz: loser!

Morrison: next!

Miz: the wannabe Hardy, Leroy

Morrison: he's just a wannabe, of course, wanting to emitted Jeff, you're gonna end up a loser anyways, hope he doesn't get on drugs

Miz: or loses he's dog, oh and he's tag team partner, is a looooooooooosseeeeerrrrrrr

Morrison: lil "cute" Gee

Miz (imitate Gee with a cute voice): JE JE!

Morrison: sounds like a Teletuvie name

Miz: and he thinks he's all that, but he's all flap

Morrison: the wannabe hardy bros haven't won anything ever since they started, so...they are doing a great job by following the footsteps of the Hardys, keep on the good work

Miz: NOT!

Morrison: next!

Miz: Gabs, what's does she do anyways?

Morrison: I don't know, she just stands there looking hoe-ish

Miz: hoe-ish! ja ja ja!

Morrison: neeeeeext!

Miz: and last...but not least...lil' miss Loveless a.k.a. EMO GIRL!

Morrison: if she wasn't so emo and so focus on cutting her self, she wouldn't be loveless

Miz: ja ja, cutter!

Morrison: oh my gosh, so many losers...but without losers, they couldn't be winners, so... we kinda have to thank them

Miz: NOT!

Morrison: no, no, yeah...remember…"In life there are winners, and there are losers"

Both: be jealous!

That ends this week's ECW. Next week. On Monday Night Raw, Loveless was in the locker room.

Loveless: ugh!!! I'm so fucking pissed! Does assholes! They have no right to just talk about the others like that!

She was throwing any object on her way and Todd came in by the door.

Todd: hi, tonight we are here with loveless, loveless you seem very upset...is that because of what happened in ECW?

Loveless: yes, I'm upset! Does guys have no right to talk about others!

Todd: well, do u have anything to say to them?

Loveless: yes, I-

Juanki appears.

Juanki: I DO! they are some bad motherfucking good-looking bastards! They are so stupid! They know they are not suppose to mess with me! Don't mess with me!

Loveless: don't mess with us! If Morrison wants to keep that rat he calls hair, and Miz wants to keep that bad-ass mohawk they better stop talking shit about us!

Juanki: yeah, bitch!

They, both go out mad. Then on Friday night Smack Down. Monica was interviewing Daniela and Josue.

Monica: welcome to Friday night Smack Down, we are here with Josue and Daniela, so we see your kinda frustrated...and Josue just lost a match...any thoughts?

Josue: fuck them! Fuck them hard! Queers!

Monica: so, last week on ECW, John Morrison and The Miz, attacked you guys really harsh on the "dirt sheet", what do you think?

Josue: q-q-queers!

Dany: I don't care what they say! ...that is all I will say...

Monica: so, have you given any thoughts in not winning any matches since you been here?

Josue: yes....

Monica: so what do u think?

Josue: that...I should win...

Monica: ah...yeah...so why don't you do it?

Josue: I...don't know...I feel so....alone?...

Monica: o...k...and you Daniela?

Daniel: I don't wanna talk about that...it just some bad beginners' luck...yeah...that's all... will just...keep on trying...

Josue: yessss

Monica: thank you, for joining us tonight!

That ends that week's Smack Down. Then, on Sunday night, Backlash. After losing every match in Backlash, in backstage, everybody was laughing at the losers. Even Jeff Hardy was laughing at Leroy. Leroy was behind them, he was very disappointed at seeing is role model laughing at him.

Leroy: asshole!

He toke off the gloves, the Jeff Hardy self-portrait t-shirt and he broke the hardy necklace, and the pearls went rolling on the floor. Gee and Gabs came to him.

Gee: what's wrong?

Leroy: Jeff Hardy is a mother fucking asshole!

Gee: Finally you saw that, man!

Gabs: Leroy, calm down, I'm sure he's not laughing at you!

Then they hear both Hardys laughing at them. Leroy looked at Gabs.

Gabs: what ever! Calm down! Forget that!

Josue comes in walking and trips with the pears.

Josue: AH, YOU DISLOCATED MY ENTIRE BODY!

Leroy: Sorry man (help Josue stand up)

Josue: ok (give a creepy smile)

Leroy: Well, I'm Leroy, a loser and you are Llama Boy right?

Josue: Yes another looser...

Gabs: Hello, I'm here!

Leroy: she is gabs our looser manager…

Gabs: Hi llama boy

Josue: Hi

Leroy: and he is gee...

Josue: Oh, the "JEJE" guy! JAJAJAJAJ (stops laughing) not funny :/

Gee: I'm just the mother fucking "jeje guy"? Damn!...

Mean while. Juanki was talking with Lovesless. Juanki was sad, Loveless, sad, as always.

Juanki: Another lost to the list, puss bags!

Loveless: If we don't do something we are going to be kicked out...so start thinking maybe train more, study the opponent… I don't know…something…

Juanki: Gucci…

Loveless: What?

Juanki: That bitch have a Gucci!! (runs to the person. Is Daniela) OMG! I TOTALLY LOVE YOUR PURSE!!

Daniela: thanks!

Juanki: I'm Juanki and she's my ultimate bff Loveless

Loveless: (all depressed) hi…

Daniela: Hi, I'm the ultimate looser Daniela

Loveless: Welcome to our reality...

Daniela: I'm tired of this. I don't fell like a Diva I fell like an nobody that makes super stars look more awesome.

Juanki: deep girl, deep

Loveless: yeah…

They keep talking, then they hear a bunch of people screaming and they see Leroy, Gee, Gabs and Llama Boy running.

Josue (scared): run for your life!

Loveless: why?

Then they see, behind them, Morrison, Miz, The Hardys, a few divas, Triple H, Edge and a few staff people, trying to humiliate them backstage. Monica was passing by and Gee pushes her by accident. Josue opens the first door he sees. He was scared about all those people screaming how looser they where. They all enter and end up in a dark room they put the lucks to the door so the ambush couldn't harm them.

Josue: that's my foot!

Loveless: This one?

Gee: MY HAND!!

Juanki: There someone over me! Who is the pedophile!?!?

Josue: oh, my fucking goat!

Monica turns on the lights.

Monica: every one ok?

Gabs: Turn off that lights!

Every one look very scared, Monica looks back and there is the Undertaker.

Monica: oh… my… god… Look sir I'm very sorry, we are losers and-

Undertaker: I was waiting for you…

Out side the door is the ambush screaming.

Undertaker: give me a minute…

He goes out the door, looks to the ambush.

Undertaker: looking for something?

Miz: Umm... my pony...

Undertaker: is not here… you should go

Miz: ok I'm going…. look at me how I go

All the punks go and let the "losers" in peace.

Matt: I think someone needs a new pair of under wear

Jeff: that person is you, Matt

Matt: lucky guess my friend

Morrison: a pony, Miz?

Miz: What you what me to say? that guy is huge!


	2. The Twist Of Fate

"The Twist of Fate"

After they leave, the Undertaker goes back to the others.

Undertaker: Take a sit, please

Every one takes a sit like if they where in the navy obeying an order.

Undertaker: Has you know I'm not having the winnings. I suppose to have and I am afraid to loose the next Wrestlemania…

Loveless: The undertaker…afraid? Jaja!

Josue: jajaja!

The Undertaker gives them a serious but evil look. Loveless and Josue, shut up.

Undertaker: I won last one 'cause of luck. Edge and La Familia are screwing me over and that's sad to sad. But my years of working alone may come to an end. If you see if we make an alliance, you can grow up and help me stand up again.

Daniela: you mean a big team like Evolution?!

Leroy: you're not afraid that we fail like the Spirit Squat? Those where more losers!

Undertaker: with me as a trainer I'm sure you will win

Leroy: a..we..some.. :/

Monica: so… we, no-bodys anymore and this stable can be historic!!

Undertaker: Yes but if you accept my offer, you have to change you're gimmick, if you dress like a looser, that's what you will be.

Juanki: so, so you mean a make over?

Undertaker: yes

Juanki: (happy) omg!

Undertaker: You have to adopt my style making yours. Think about a name for each one of you

Loveless: mine is Loveless and loveless will stay

Juanki: you are so plain girl!

Undertaker: pride hasn't be useful lately; Loveless, what's you're true desire?

Loveless: my soul… to be free of pain

Undertaker: welcome aboard… Free Soul. I'll leave you my team with that mission in mind. I got a match. When I finish I want my hole Dark Army complete

Lights turn off and on and undertaker disappeared.

Gee: We have a master. An awesome one. I don't know how to be named...

Gabs: me neither!

Gee: oh gosh. i don't want to fail in my first mision!

Juanki: I'll think of something dead, dramatic, cute and a name you can remember relate, something like.... Dark...um... Reaper… OMG! I'm so awesome! I'm Dark Reaper! Mine name, mine! Don't touch! Chu!

Loveless: I love my name...Free Soul

Gee: Gosh...

Leroy: I want a name better than the Hardys' name

Daniela: Difficult

Leroy: yes, I know, I want to dance better

Monica: What's your complete name?

Leroy: Leroy Gonzales

Josue: JAJAJAJA!! Like the cell phone LG! JAJAJA! XD

Leroy: Llama Boy you are such a genius!

Josue: I know! :D

Leroy: I'm the LG, I'll enter like a hip-hoper dancing an awesome break-dance in my entrance, better than that Jeff's and stronger than Matt's!

Monica: With this Dark Army, I will be Morrison and the Miz's worst nightmare

Juanki: You can be Nightmare!

Monica: Yeah, that's awesome!

Juanki: I know, Monica, did it again! I'm such a genius

Gabs: What about me?!

Monica: I don't know you are the sweet of the group. You're like an… Angel?

Juanki: make it darker...Dark Angel?

Gabs: (hoping) I like it! I love it!

Gee: I'm still thinking ...

Daniela: Same here!

Juanki: Well Daniela, Gee, honey. What's your favorite type of music?

Daniela: Punk Rock

Gee: heavy metal

Monica: what do you mean? Heavy Metal Gee and Punk Dany?

Gee: I like Dary's name

Monica: you mean Dany, but Dary sounds cool. Punk Dary sounds cool

Daniela: it does!

Gee: what about Gee?

Juanki: we'll figure something out (looks at the t.v.) Undertaker lost he's coming!

Gee: you black person... you get me nervous!

Juanki: resist bastard! We all have black hearts inside!

Josue: uuuuuhhh… Black Heart?

Gee: thanks, black person! but what about you Llama Boy?

Josue: I'll be just Josue, simple Josue, llama is lame, maybe...as Taker said "We will grow up"

They keep chatting; 30 minutes later under taker comes.

Undertaker: you have your names, right?

Juanki: yes

Undertaker: tell me, then

Monica: Nightmare

Loveless: now I'll be Free Soul

Josue: I'm gonna be Josue

Gee: I'm Black Heart

Juanki: Dark Reaper!

Daniela: Punk Dary

Gabs: I'm Dark Angel!

Leroy: I'm LG

Josue: and I'm just Josue

Leroy: we know that

Josue: just to remember you that

Undertaker: well done

Black Heart: thanks, master

Undertaker: Free Soul, Nightmare, LG, Dark Angel, Dark Reapper, Josue, Black Heart, Punk Dary, we are, officially, the Dark Army, a vengeance. Tomorrow we will start training and we'll do the photo shot for the entrance, movie theme and gimmick

Josue: uh! I will appear in a movie like John Cena. But I'm more handsome *-*

Undertaker: see you tomorrow (gives a card to Monica) go there

And he walks away slowly.

Josue: We must tell everyone!

Monica: no

Josue: why not?

Blackheart: (puppy face) c'mon!

Daniela: yea, lets make it a surprise!

Free Soul: I'll just imagine the crowd crazy and those envy fuckers in the looker room!

Leroy: yea, I like the envy fuckers part!

Dark Reaper: I imagine the crowd sings!! And the crazy screams!

Monica: and those people with giant letters and one guy holding a letter each one that says "Dark Army"

Dark Reaper: wow

Josue: I didn't understood what you just said nightmare...O_O

Dark Reaper: Idiot

LG: Why we're still in Taker's locker room?! 0_o

Punk Dary: Yea lets go...and remember keep it secret!

Dark Reaper: Shut up I'm felling like Hannah Montana, you know? the big secret

Black Heart: Don't mention her. She scares me

Dark Angel: JaJaJa! She is creepy indeed

Free Soul: You watch that lame show?

Black Heart: Why we are talking about Hannah Montana anyway?

With all this talk illusions, expectation and new emotions, they completely forgot

that ambush of bullies where behind them. When they get to the parking lot, those bullies where there waiting for them.

Josue: oh fuck!

Morrison: look what wind brought ...the bullshit crew!

Matt: or maybe the copycat crew

Jeff: that's a good one, bro

Triple H: let's teach them how to wrestle

The bullies surrounded them.

LG.: look, Matt, Jeff, I wouldn't copy you again. Is not worth it. Just leave us alone we didn't do nothing wrong to you really.

Josue: (to Miz) excuse me!

Miz: Why? you don't deserve any respect Llama Boy

Monica: Miz he is not asking you for respect, because you are the first that needs to earn some

Staff 1: the little kitty show off, meow

Josue: you know what Miz? ( looks at Miz to the eyes) I'm not asking you to let me go now (pushes Miz)

Miz (in the floor): ja ja did you just pushed me?

Dark Reaper: You push the Miz?!? 0_0

Maryse: What the hell just happened?

Josue: yes I did and I hope the bastard don't wants another one. Let's go my friends

Al of the bullies stare at them in a state of shock, the new friends go peacefully worried.

Josue: walk fast now (all of them walk fast) look for your cars when I give the signal

Punk Dary: I have no car, Josue I came in the train with you and Shannon Moore

Josue: ohh and what about you, Gee?

Black Heart: I came in a bus with Gabs and LG

Josue: Damn…

Dark Reaper: so… that means we are fucked?

Nightmare: I have a car, that red one, there in the corner

Free Soul: They are behind us

Nightmare: I'll open the car (opens the car with the alarm)

Free Soul: ok, literally they are behind us

Dark Reaper: RUN!!

EVERYONE: AHHHH!!

They ran to the car. Was a miracle they get to the car.

Miz: He and that Barbie band will pay

Maryse: they have no right for this, they are just losers

Maria: JIJI I hade fun! (smiles)

Victoria: I think is enough of bothering them is getting stupid

Morrison: is never enough bothering losers

Triple H; c'mon don't take it personal, is for fun

Staff 2: they pushed Miz

Matt: They want to mess with us, they have it

Miz: that's right, Edge you don't do a shit in your life, ask Vicky for the matches

Jeff: Edge you make me sick

Edge: Shut up, Hardy! I'll have your title after ditching the losers witch is a 5 minute job right?

Morrison: indeed

Edge: let's go, I'll ask the Edges to kick the losers butts

Staff 1: excellent, a looser getting rid of another looser?!?!

Matt: that right, that's stupid

Edge: What's the deal with the looser

Miz : This is about pride!

Morison: continue, tomorrow I'm tired!

Miz: me, too

The next day in the place Undertaker said they should appear they got together.

Undertaker: welcome my first and last students. You now have a big responsibility and you know that what ever it happens the first thing you should know is never trust in no one now lets start.

After all day of training and hard work and beat downs to each others, they where tired but they still training. Nightmare was in the floor making some paper work and observing the losers training to be winners.

Monica: this is so frustrating Mr.Taker

Undertaker: why? This if wrestling, they want wrestling they will get it, ok?

Monica: but they have been all day

Undertaker: and maybe all week

Monica: ouch!

Undertaker: you should be ready mentally.

Monica: What?

Undertaker: more fame, means more game, more game, leave more pain

Monica: sir you are very deep

Undertaker: is not been deep is been real

Monica: well any way, I found all the paper work. I finish all ready the paper work

Undertaker: what paper work?

Monica: the paper work you know to sigh! so we can change!

Undertaker: that's the job of the general manager

Gabs: You think she'll let us change?

Monica: She hates you more than anyone on earth

Gabs: so I stole the papers and Monica, well Nightmare, fill them and now she will send them!!

Undertaker: well done

Monica: I know, I'm awesome!

Undertaker: don't let ego manage you; if you don't want to end like Miz and Morrison

Monica [to Gabs]: ok. Ready to be send

Gabs: ok I'll do the honors

Mean while, in the gym.

LG: (running) I don't feel my legs

Gee: (lifting weights) you wanted to be a flying monkey, right?

LG: shut up

Gee: I will be the keys master, submission is my second name XD

Free Soul: I will be a flying monkey, too!

Josue: I will be technical

Punk Dary: I'll mix everything, make it random!

Josue: lol, rad!

Free Soul: tomorrow is the photo shoot!

The next day, there they where, dressed like creatures of hell. Looking for there make up and stuff. There's the photographer, Luigy, is a very kind young man with a lot of creativity. The photo shoot is done and they watch there self change. Loveless the emo always dressed in black, now the Free Soul, in midnight blue. Juanki the fabulous, now is the Dark Reaper, with a black cape. Gee the innocent gee now black heart with eye liner and painted a skull on his face. Leroy, to the rock on hip hop master, no more Jeff clone. Gabs now a Dark Angel with black wings. The lame Llama Boy, now a grown up Josue. From the innocent Danny, to the queen of punk, Punk Dary. Monica, from the nobody that made the questions, to a leader Nightmare. And now if Undertaker look creepy now, he looks fearless, heartless, better than ever before. The weeks past away ready for the debut the looser vs. the "winers". Before the first event:

Teddy Long (enters): holla holla players! I know you wonder why this cage is on top of the building…and is because of our surprise main event. You may thought was just a tag team match of 7 vs. 10 but, is not just that. Now will be 8 vs. 10 and will be a CAGEMADNESS MATCH. This new match it consist of 2 tag teams of 8 to 10 people all in a cage. Team vs. team. Holla, holla, that don't stops there…it plays a TLC match rules, because the cage in where the wrestlers are gonna fight, is in a hell in a cell cage full of tables ladders and chairs! (the crowd goes crazy) They have to climb the ladder and get the bag, there where are two million dollars for the team! And the one that gets it gets a title shot, to any title, of his or hers decision. And that's our main event! and every brand in included that means that wrestlers from every brand can participate! (the crowd goes crazy)

Mean wile in the looker room...

Morrison: What the fuck?!

Edge: I have no idea how Vicky could let this happen

Miz: Useless!

Jeff: don't be scared this is gonna be extreme!

Marise: is a career ending math!!

Matt: c'mon, those kids don't know how to even wrestle!

The Big Show comes in.

Big Show: Vicky told me to come and participate in the match just for security, and Triple H

HHH what?

Big show: you're out of the team

HHH: I wanted to participate is gonna be historic

Big Show: Vladimir will take you're place

HHH: I hope you loose!

Edge: excellent

Victoria: wait for me, Triple H this match is suicide! Look for other diva! You just need 3! and you just have Marise and Maria

Triple H and Maria leave.

Edge: c'mon Victoria, is gonna be easy humiliate those kids

Miz: we are gonna win! I will go ask Mickey James

Morrison: I will be the leader

Miz: man! you always

Edge: is my team and shut up

Is the moment, its time.

Lilian: this match will be a Cagemadness Match in the first theme: Edge, the tag team champions, John Morrison, The Miz, Vladimir Kloslov, the Big Show, Marise, Mikey James, Maria and the Hardy Boys

They enter trusting in there self's talent.

Lillian: and the next team (Monica interrupt)

Monica: as my friend Vicky will say: EXCUSE ME!! I will present this....The end of the Hardy era is near…please welcome the Dark Army

Disturbia song mix with the undertaker theme, plays. There's a lot of fog. The Miz looks up to the cage.

Miz: Morrison look at the cage

Morrison: stop it I wanna se this asswips enter!

Miz: THEY ARE THERE!!

Morrison: WHERE? (he looks at the cage)

Under taker's in the top, the followers are by he side. The bell rings they are staring at each other and then Josue grabs a chair and pointlessly starts running and screaming, around the ring. The Miz goes after him. Then the epic battle starts Free Soul vs. Maria; Mickey James vs. Punk Dary, the Dark Angel vs. Marise., Dark Reapper vs. Edge, LG vs. Jeff Hardy, Black Heart vs. Matt hardy. Josue keeps running, now Morrison and Miz after him. The Big Show vs. the Undertaker was brutal. The blood was every where. Divas hitting each other with tables, ladder and chairs. Big Show let undertaker in the floor and Punk Dary Hit him with Maria (she was bleeding yey! XP) Big Show notice. Edge stops Big Show for doing something crazy like hit Maria. Undertaker stands up and looks at Josue running and Josue spear the legs of Big Show and Big Show falls over Edge. Morrison hits Josue mean while, LG was been humiliated by Matt Hardy

Black Heart Jumps from a ladder and hits Matt Hardy, Matt falls in the floor and Black Heart makes a key-lock and Matt didn't contain the pain, the key was a mix of Jericho's and Cena's.

Josue: What we have to do to win? I got to go to the bathroom!

Black Heart: (hitting Edge) I think we should get that thing (points at the bag)

Josue: Ok!!

Josue grabs Blakc Heart. John Morrison was near to get the bag and Josue throw Black Heart up and Black Heart flies and gets the bag. John Morrison falls from the ladder and the ladder hits the Hardys, the Hardys, accidentally, push Big Show and Big Show falls over Edge, Edge grabs Marias legs Maria falls to the floor.

Nightmare: Now this is a twist of fate, soon-to-be-use-to-be-champs. The champs are here is a new era, the era of darkness, the era of Dark Army, don't be afraid, be terrified losers! Now I will present you, people, this new alliance! Me, Nightmare as the manager! He is the Dark Reaper! (Dark Reaper puts he's cape on). He is the skull faced Black Heart, the key master! (evil smile) she's the punk rock in 2 legs, Punk Dary! (does the "rock on" symbol and starts jumping like crazy) meet the girl who's soul is always free, Free Soul! (fog appears behind her) The angel that watch our path, Dark Angel! (move slowly and mysteriously her wings) The LG! (break dance move) and just Josue, simple but dangerous as fire! (looks every where not knowing what to do) and thanks to our leader, the one, the only, the phenom, the dead man walking the Unnnnnnnnndertaaaaaaaaaaker (everyone of the dark army

disappears in a second of darkness, leaving Undertaker alone and doing he's tought) Then, in the looker room.

Josue: why we are here?

Juanki: I have no idea!

Gee: WE FUCKING WON!!

Group hug.

Free Soul: in life there winners and there are queers! (second group hug and gee hugs the bag)

Josue: who are the queers?

Free Soul: them!

Josue: And we are the winners?

Dark Reaper: YES JOSUE! SHUT UP! YOU ARE RUIN THE MOMENT!

Gee: you people are my best friends!

The hug keeps going.

Gabs: We are not best friends, we are a family now!

Undertaker: that's a good thing (they separate) if I where you, I wouldn't trust in now one

Punk Dary: ok Dad

LG: True he's like our dad! JAJA

Punk Dary: (gives a hug to Taker then turn to a group even the dead man felt for a second he hade a heart)

Undertaker: see you tomorrow, take the day off... we continue later, except you, from RAW, Free Soul and Dark Reaper, tomorrow you have a match and Dark Angel I want you managing, Juanki and Josue, you managing Free Soul. Now there's people like Morrison and the Miz that will not stop 'till they "prove they are better"

Undertaker goes to the door and goes.

Josue: our dad is weird...

Gee: indeed

Juanki: people! I got on myspace and I have 206 friend request!!!!! (cries) I'm popular! pray the lord!

Now that's a twist of fate!


End file.
